NeverLand High School
by modernprincess416
Summary: All of the Disney Fairies from the books and movies are in the very modern NeverLand High school. There is drama, romance, and totally cool parties. Meet the teen side of Tink, Terence, Rosetta, Periwinkle, Fira, Vidia, Rani, and more. The story begins with the first day of high school, and will continue through Halloween and Valentines Day and the best part of the year, Prom!


**NeverLand High School**

**Here goes, my first chapter of my Disney fairy fanfiction! This is about Disney fairies in high school, why not right? Ok, I'm gonna stop talking now so you can read. ;)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh my god, Peri!" Tinker Bell Hart looked at her younger sister in disgust. "It's your first day of high school and you are wearing that dumb 'Doctor Who' hat! It's still summer, you know." Peri was in their kitchen stuffing her lunch into her backpack. All organic and all vegetarian, which can be credited to Tink and Peri's vegan mother.

Periwinkle looked herself over in the mirror. She liked the feathery vest with her little matching earrings, and of course she just had to wear her Police Box hat! Contrary to what Tink advised, Peri blew her overgrown bangs out of her face and not bothering to blow dry them. What else can you do on a Wednesday morning? Thankfully, it was more of a half week.

Tink was not a popular sophomore at NeverLand High, but she had a reputation, and she was a spunky, likable girl who couldn't let her little sister get in the way of her "Über mega special high school experience!"

Knowing that if they waited any longer, they would be late on the very first day, Tink and Peri said goodbye to their parents and headed to their high school. Tink couldn't wait for the first day, her best friend Prilla had been away since late July and Tink desperately wanted to talk to her and her other best friend, Terence. He was one of her closest friends since the eighth grade and they had nearly every class together this year.

Peri, on the other hand, only had one friend she was very close to, Luna Mackey. And sadly, she moved to Canada over the summer. Peri was devastated and wouldn't come out of her room for two days. This year, she was going to try to make new friends. It was a clean slate for Periwinkle. And Tink insisted that she do it right. Popularity isn't born, it's made! At least that's how Tinker Bell put it.

Rosetta stepped out of her Dad's shiny Cadillac and blew him a kiss. "Love ya Daddy!" She then popped some pink bubble gum in her mouth and confidently walked up to the school courtyard.

Neverland High was shaped like a big square with round towers at each point. In the center there was a large courtyard where everyone gathered before school or hung out during the day. It is very environmental school, so naturally there are plants and whatnot just about everywhere.

She waved to friends and people she knew, proudly displaying her new pink hollister dress. It had a halter neck and it was red to pink ombré. Paired with the cutest summery wedges, it made a great back to school look for the Queen Bee's senior year kick-off. She got some smirks and smiles for the jocks and princess waved back at them.

"EEEEK! OMG you're here Rosie! Yayayayayay!"exclaimed Gliss in sheer giddiness. She was one of Rosetta's closest friends who helped her 'rule the school'. She wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but she could definitely throw a good party.

"Hey Gliss!" Rosetta beamed, "love your shoes by the way, darling. And please don't call me Rosie, nicknames are just awful. You know that, sweetheart?" Gliss nodded in reply and smiled back.

God, Gliss could be so gullible sometimes. But she didn't really care. She was her best friend and besides, Gliss practically worships the ground that Rosetta walks on.

Seconds later, Rosetta's other friend, Chloe, ran over squealing in excitement, "OMG, rosetta, you're here! You will never guess what I heard. So, like, Elwood totally broke up with Abby over the summer, or was it the other way around? Anyway, that is like the first piece of gossip ever for the year, yay!"

"Wow Chloe," Rosetta gaped at her right hand girlfriend, "It's only been 30 seconds into the school year, and you already are on top of everything." Rosetta loved the fact that Chloe could be totally trustworthy, even though she was the biggest gossip in the whole school. At least everything Chloe found out was true! Or, most of the time anyway.

"Where are Bobble and Clank?" Gliss wondered aloud. They were almost like Rosetta's henchmen, doing anything and everything she said. They were really good guys, but could be totally thick sometimes. Does that, however, desperately needed the pair because they make sure Rosetta doesn't get her hands dirty. Wouldn't want to break a nail!

Vidia trudged up to her school, trying not to attract too much attention. Ugh, everyone with their new tans and bleached hair. She didn't get tan. And her hair was black. But she did get purple highlights at the end of junior year, which was the previous year for her. They were starting to fade, but still looked cool.

At least a welcome sight awaited her when she went up to the school courtyard. Her best friends, Spike and Slush were just off to the side staring down at Spike's IPod.

"Slush! Spike! Look alive guys." Vidia walked over and dumped her denim backpack on the grass. Spike laughed and brushed her short, angular hair out of her face. She also had black hair, but it wasn't natural like Vidia's. Her normal color was probably like dirty blonde, but she had been dying her hair since 6th grade, so no one really knew. She also had white highlights that she hadn't actually gotten permission to get, and was grounded until later in September.

"Shoot, Spike, you still grounded?" Slush asked. He had shaggy blonde hair and never went anywhere without his ratty blue beanie.

"Yah it sucks. My parents went insane and then just started fighting about me, as usual." Spike plugged in her earphones and ran through her Evanescence playlist. She glanced up to see Rosetta embracing her friends and flirting with every male being in the vicinity. She was such a snob.

Almost reading Spike's mind, Slush said, "Dudes, look at Rosetta over there. And like that Chloe girl, she's such a kiss-up." Vidia nodded in reply.

"The popular crowd is just so fake," Vidia started, "and the cheerleaders are so dumb. The jocks have dirt for brains and the artsy crowd are all Picasso wannabes." Spike rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah I guess." mumbled Slush. "But the artists aren't all that bad..."

Beck couldn't help but jump in excitement as the first bell of her junior year rang. There were so many things that she was looking forward to this year! She already loved her teachers, based on what she heard from other students. Also, Beck was voted head cheerleader for the NeverLand High Pirates team. She couldn't wait to put up the trying out forms on the school bulletin board.

Walking down the hallway, Beck cheerily waved to Abby, a girl she knew just had to try out for the cheerleading team. Very popular and well liked by almost everyone, she would make a great addition to the team.

"Hey Beck!" Abby waved back, "How was your summer?" Abby flipped her pretty sandy colored hair and blinked her huge blue eyes. She couldn't compete with Rosetta, but she was still one of the prettiest girls in school.

"Mine was great! Can't wait to see you at tryouts, I hope." Abby nodded and ran into her homeroom.

A lot of people thought that Beck was totally crazy, but she was really just sort of optimistic about life. She is always seeing the bright side and she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her dreams. Quickly, before her first class started, Beck ran to the bulletin board and stapled the poster on. It was colorful with blue and yellow stripes on it and little pink polka dots around the corners that she designed herself. It was then time to go to class. Her schedule read: Biology (reg.)/Miss Winter

Beck stepped inside her homeroom and only recognized a few people. Spike, one of those weirdo punk people was one of them and then there were a few girls who were on the cheerleading team last year including Numi and Pah (nickname she earned sometime in freshman year). Even though Beck didn't know that many people in her class, she still thought it was going to be a great year.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Dude, that was totally SICK!" Sled applauded his fellow jock, Baden, on his skateboarding tricks. That's right, they were skipping first period, on the first day of their senior year, them being Sled, Baden, Stone, and Elwood, four jerky delinquents with an uncanny knack for sports. They were all just talking about stunts they were gonna pull and parties they were crashing.

Elwood said, "I hate parties. I mean, I liked them when I dated Abby, but when she broke up with me I started hating them." Elwood dated her from last May to about mid August.

A suddenly-curious Baden questioned, "Why'd you break up? Also stop telling everyone that you broke up with her. That makes them think she still wants you."

"C'mon man, you shouldn't care." replied Elwood. "I don't want the school to think that I'm not tough. Wait a minute, do you..." Elwood was cut off by the sound of Vice Principal Milori yelling at the boys from the other side of the parking lot.

"You...delinquents...get your...over here...much trouble...first day...now...I won't pity...CALL YOUR MOTHER!" His face was turning red, and the boys shrugged. They headed over, slowly.

"Yo buddy," Trak started, "we were just on our way over! We wanted to buy some, uh, flowers for Principal Clarion, but we forgot that she was allergic to, um, pansies! And so we were gonna take the flowers back but they blew away! So we like, chased them into the jewelry store, and decided it wasn't, like worth it, you know dude? So we were about to come inside when some cat, was like stuck in this tree thing, and we like rescued it and forgot that we're like, late and stuff. So, um, so, that's it dude."

"That's worse than the skydiving excuse. My office, NOW." Milori barked. The four boys laughed and ran into the all-too-familiar office. It was way too beige in Sled's opinion. He could tolerate just about any other color. Sledexchanged a smirk with Stone and they sat down in their usual chairs. Milori had practically reserved seats for them. Most mornings like this one ended in the vice principal's office anyway.

Milori then proceeded to give them each a two hour detention, next Saturday, as unfair as that was. Sled knew it was mostly to intimidate them, but they wouldn't go to the detention anyway. He was going to the cheerleader try-outs. All the guys knew that cheerleaders wore super mini skirts for practice anyway. And Sled was the most popular guy in the school anyway. Finding girls was not a problem.

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

After three hours of teachers pretending to be nice and easygoing, first lunch finally rolled around. There were three lunch hours, 11:00, 11:45, and 12:30. Tink had first lunch every day with Terence and Prilla. Prilla's mom worked for the school, so Tink was pretty sure she had pulled some strings to get them in the same lunch period.

"Hey Prilla!" Tink yelled from the lunch line, "Save me and Terence a seat!"

"Terence AND I!" Prilla yelled back. God, she could be so nerdy sometimes. Tink nudged Terence and pointed to the new lunch lady, whose name tag read Dulcie.

"She had better not be as bad as the last one." mumbled Terence. Tink nodded in agreement, last year they ate a sad excuse for cardboard every single day. Well, except for Prilla who insisted on packing her lunch.

Tink noticed how much taller and older looking Terence had gotten over the summer. Wow, he'd seemed much younger in freshman year. She pulled her eyes away from him and smiled at the new lunch lady, who's nametag read: Dulcie.

Dulcie smiled and put the most delicious lunch Tink had ever seen on her tray. Things were looking up as far as NeverLand High's food department went!

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**So, opinions? Don't worry there is much more drama to come. This was mostly an introductory chapter to some of the main characters. There won't be any specific "main character", I decided to make it from many POV's. Please, please, PLEASE comment! I really need feedback, thanks for your support!**


End file.
